


no room for jealousy

by disarmingly



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Wall Sex, but can anyone really blame him, i mean dAMN, rin's kinda a hoe, set right after the relay, slight mentions of potential/past rin/haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmingly/pseuds/disarmingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because whatever this is? It can’t change anything. Because whatever line Sousuke stepped over that Rin somehow isn’t fazed by, can’t ruin anything. He can’t let feelings get involved because that’s where things get complicated, and what isn’t complicated is the way Rin is looking at him.</p>
<p>He can worry about Itwatobi tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no room for jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> an alternate way the end of the relay episode could have gone! i've been writing this since that episode came out i'm sorry it took so long womp.
> 
> this was supposed to be a drabble too. and then five thousand words later...
> 
> sourin is so great. :B comments and kudos always appreciated ♥

They’d lost the relay.

That’s all he could really think about after they packed up- after walking off to get food, to head back to the dorms. Sousuke had grown quiet the more he thought about it, hands in his pockets, eyes down, walking behind the other three and smiling when they asked what was wrong.  _Nothing, what were you saying about your old captain_ ?

For Nitori and the smaller Mikoshiba, that was enough to keep conversation going, but Sousuke could feel Rin’s eyes on him, hovering for a moment or two longer than the others, so Sousuke just nodded at him. Kept going and assumed that, eventually, Rin would get distracted. Let it drop.

What  _it_ is, he’s not sure, but it wasn’t enough of anything to bring up.

He had his talk with Nanase, had seen Rin interact with that whole group of them. The coiling in his gut had definitely been jealousy, he’s not so dense that he wouldn’t admit that, but there’s something else. Something about Rin, about the way he acted, the way he  _was_ .

It had to do with Nanase, how he was throwing everything off-balance, and Sousuke hated it. Hated  _him_ – for what he did to Rin, for how far back he put him, and for whatever this was that he couldn’t get rid of.

It follows him all the way back, through dinner, the walk to campus, dropping off the younger kids, and even to his door. He doesn’t even notice how far Rin’s followed him until he starts to rummage through his bag for his keys, seeing Rin standing beside him still, hands in his pockets.

“You can head back. I know how to open my door.”

It’s said as a joke, Sousuke smirking slightly as he slides the key into the lock, but Rin just shrugs. Follows Sousuke into his room when he gets the door open. Must have been hopeful thinking assuming that Rin would drop the look from before, but Sousuke doesn’t ask, stepping out of his supras and kicking them under his desk.

His shoulder aches a bit, and after setting his bag down into his desk chair Sousuke reaches up to rub at it, only to feel Rin’s hand on that same shoulder, jerking him around.

“Okay, enough. What’s with you?”

The turn-around has Sousuke’s vision spinning for a second or two, the ache in his shoulder a little more prominent, but it only takes another second for him to get his footing. To settle back into a reassuring smile. Even in the face of Rin’s frown, his furrowed brows.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been acting weird since the relay.”

“I have?”

Rin huffs, a strand of his hair lifting off his forehead. “Don’t be stupid. Are you pissed about something?”

Sousuke shrugs, finally finding the time to reach up and work his fingers into the muscle of his shoulder, rolling it in place. “There’s nothing to be pissed about.”

When he looks back, Rin’s expression has shifted into something a little more angry than confused. “Just because it’s been five years doesn’t mean I can’t tell when you’re bullshitting me. Did something happen?”

Part of him says  _just keep ignoring it, he_ _’ll get frustrated,_ but Sousuke’s arm stills. “What are you talking about?”

Rin rolls his eyes away from Sousuke, but his shoulders were tense. An odd juxtaposition from the carefree stance he tries to keep up. “I saw you disappear at the pool, earlier, before the relay. You went to talk to Haru, right?”

Sousuke’s hand drops from his shoulder, hanging at his side as he stares at Rin. It’s not so much that he cares if Rin knows or not – he was doing it for Rin’s sake, for Rin’s  _benefit,_ and he’s not one to deny his actions, either. But confronting Rin  _directly_ about the talk hadn’t been on his docket for the day.

Rin takes the silence as affirmation, shifting where he stands.

For a moment there, Sousuke is hyper-aware of the distance between them. Of the way Rin worries his lower lip with his,  _still_ , unusually sharp teeth. He can’t tell if the room gets warmer or if it’s just him, and Rin seems to notice the shift in  _something_ in the air too, settling to take a more grounded stance, voice a bit stronger.

“What happened?”

“Does it matter?” Sousuke tries to keep his voice calm, but he notices the dip to it, the bite. He swallows, but Rin is still staring, eyes growing brighter the more Sousuke works to keep himself calm. As if it’s in  _response_ to just how little Sousuke is reacting.

Rin steps closer, eyebrows knitting together. “What kind of answer is that? Yeah it matters! If he said something-”

“I told him to stay out of your way.”

The silence hangs heavy between them, and Sousuke waits for Rin’s reaction. Will he laugh? Get angry? Sousuke could easily pass this off as a joke, could easily just smile and shrug and let them get on with their day. But Rin watches him, and Sousuke starts realizing that no, actually, he didn’t mean it as a joke. Rin knows that.

“You- what?”

Sousuke stares down at the other for a moment, then, his arms still hanging at his side, his stance relaxed. He watches Rin’s face grow red, starting at his ears at working in over his cheeks. He used to get that way when he was mad, back in elementary school, back when Sousuke would tease him about any and everything, but today it looks different.

“I told him to stay out of your way.” The words come out clipped, cold. “I heard what happened at that tournament, how they dragged you into that race, got you  _disqualified_ .” Sousuke doesn’t mean to let his anger coat the words like they do, especially when he sees the way Rin jumps at the sound, but he finds it increasingly hard to hold back.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Rin’s frowning, jaw tight, and Sousuke knows he’s struck a chord. Maybe Rin’s right, maybe he doesn’t know, has no idea what is going on between all of them, but he knows one thing for sure.

When he looks at Haru, or Makoto, he doesn’t see much. Potential, maybe, something that comes out in the water that is unlike anything Sousuke’s ever seen. Something beautiful, something ephemeral- but that’s it. They’re going nowhere, destined to fall  _just short_ of a title, graduate from high school, disappear.

But when he looks at Rin? He sees something bigger, something  _fated_ . He’s known it since elementary school, known it since that day Rin told him he was transferring, finding a group of guys to race with in the relay.

Rin could,  _can_ , still go somewhere,  _do_ something, and he’s been held down. Pulled back.

It makes Sousuke’s skin crawl.

Rin doesn’t see it, despite his big mouth. He talks about the Olympics, about getting scouted and swimming on a world-wide stage, and yet?

“Don’t I?” Sousuke’s eyebrow lifts, and Rin tenses, pulling his hands out of his jacket pockets and balling them at his sides. It’s curious, to the taller of the two, that the Rin he used to know would have thrown a punch by this point. Called Sousuke out on being out of line. They used to fight all the time, angry words and wild punches, and he’s been craving the release for this energy.

But Rin doesn’t move.

Instead, his eyes shift away again, to Sousuke’s desk and the pictures he’s got sitting there. Teams he’s been on, friends he’s had, and one with the two of them – back in the sixth grade. Part of Sousuke wonders if he should move them, get Rin’s attention back on him, to the talk, but the other part is too transfixed on the expression crossing Rin’s features. He decides to wait.

“I wanted to swim with them again.” Is what he gets, after a few more minutes of silence, red eyes still on the desk. “Things weren’t great in Australia,  _I_ wasn’t as great, but seeing all of them-”

Rin probably assumes that would work as an explanation to why things happened the way they did, why that  _race_ happened, but Sousuke snaps. It’s an  _excuse_ , not an explanation, and it  _pisses him off_ .

He acts without thinking, both hands lifting to bunch in the collar of Rin’s shirt. Thankfully, the dorm rooms aren’t that wide, and pushing Rin back up against the closest wall only takes a couple of steps. The impact of hitting it makes Rin flinch, breaking him out of his rant and un-balling his fists at his sides, and his eyes are wide when he looks up at the other. Like he forgot Sousuke was there, what he was doing.

Sousuke hovers above him for a moment, inches away, feeling the warmth of Rin’s breath on his face. His eyes are dark, mind blank, and for a few moments they just seem to stand there.

“Asshole, what are you-”

Before Rin can get the question out Sousuke leans in, pressing his lips to Rin’s and body caging other’s up against the wall.

There are a loaded few moments, there, where Sousuke holds Rin against the wall by his collar, his lips on Rin’s and his tongue swiping over Rin’s lower lip. But then the moments pass, and Sousuke feels Rin’s mouth open up for him, feels himself get sucked into the kiss.

At some point, Rin’s hands lift up, grabbing fistfuls of Sousuke’s jacket between his fingers and  _pull_ . It catches him a little off-guard, stumbling a step forward until he’s pressed up against the length of Rin. They both get lost in the kiss, tongues and lips and a little clink of teeth, a pinch of Rin’s sharp edges catching the edge of Sousuke’s lips. They’re rutting against each other through the thin material of their track suits, Rin arching up to get more of the friction, the heat. Sousuke’s fingers loosen from the fabric of Rin’s jacket, slipping up his neck and across his jaw, back to where they can thread through the longer strands of his hair.

He’s mad,  _pissed_ at the way Rin still wants to make excuses for them. Wants to be with them, swim with them, even now. He’s better than every member on that tiny little team, and the fact he doesn’t  _know_ it is infuriating.

Sousuke transfers that anger into the kiss, into Rin’s mouth, tugging on reddish hair so that Rin’s head tilts back and gives Sousuke easier access.

Rin  _moans_ at the tug and Sousuke almost loses it right there, breaking off the kiss because he has to, because he needs a chance to breathe. He doesn’t pull too far away, though, close enough that their gasps for air mingle somewhere in the space between them. Rin’s eyes are bright,  _needy_ , and it takes all Sousuke can manage to keep himself from leaning in and kissing him again.

“Forget about Haru.”

The words are out before Sousuke realizes he wanted to say them, and Rin’s eyes widen in response – this time in confusion, almost sad, and it hurts, something in Sousuke’s chest tightening painfully at the look. So he leans in to retake the moment, his lips closing over Rin’s ear and making the smaller duck down, his hands tightening in Sousuke’s jacket.

“Wha-” It’s cut off in a gasp when Sousuke presses his thigh between Rin’s legs, taking the ear between his teeth. When he speaks again, his voice is low, just above a growl, and he takes pride in the way Rin shudders.

“I  _said_ , forget about Haru.” Sousuke punctuates the words with a nip, first at Rin’s ear, then his jaw, then his neck. He can feel him arch again under him, writhing for more friction, for Sousuke to press against him even more. The control he has makes his head spin a little, but Sousuke finds himself smirking. “You don’t need him. You never needed him.”

“ _Sousuke-_ ”

He pulls back, looking down at Rin with the same dark eyes as before – a kind of presence Sousuke’s learned he has – but this time with that smirk. With that look of intention. For a second time, he feels Rin shudder underneath him, tugging at his jacket in hopes it’ll bring him back down. Back into the kiss.

Sousuke holds steady, letting his hands wander down Rin’s sides, wrapping around his hips. He holds Rin there, against the wall despite the way he shifts, tries to move under his hold, and Sousuke notices the flush that starts to spread down Rin’s neck to his chest.

“I won’t forget about him.” Rin responds.

The words themselves are said a little more defiantly than Sousuke expected, and it draws his attention back up to Rin’s face, his  _eyes_ . There was a shift, somewhere, and instead of looking confused and a little lost, Rin looks challenging, confident.

Like  _his_ Rin.

“He’s my  _friend_ . They all are.” Despite his words, Rin’s hand tighten where they’re still fisted in Sousuke’s jacket, holding him in place just like Sousuke feels like he’s holding Rin. “Just like you are.”

Sousuke shifts forward, sliding his knee along the inside of Rin’s thigh just to see him tense, his eyes fluttering before he gets control of himself again.

“You do this with all your friends?” Sousuke asks, and Rin turns bright red again. Sousuke just chuckles, giving him a couple of moments to answer and leaning down to kiss him when he doesn’t- licking into his mouth a bit more possessively than before. Rin leans up into the kiss, opening himself up for Sousuke in a way that made him curious as to the answer of his question.

A few more moments pass before they break again, Rin’s teeth pulling on Sousuke’s lower lip before trailing down to his neck, biting gently at the exposed skin right above his collar. The fact he’s going to have a mark there in the morning does settle, but Sousuke pushes it away, his fingers tightening into the muscles over Rin’s hips.

“Rin-”

“Are you going to fuck me or what?”

For a moment, Sousuke thinks he imagined the question, with how Rin hums the words into his neck, but when he feels the leg slide up his outer thigh, feels Rin pull himself up a little higher – like he’s trying to get his leg up over Sousuke’s hip – he figures it’s a good bet he didn’t.

Rin’s hands move to the sleeves of Sousuke’s jacket, jerking it down his arms, and Sousuke breaks contact with the other to grab at the material. After a couple of tries they get the jacket off, Rin’s hands quickly sliding under Sousuke’s shirt, his nails dragging up, then down the skin over Sousuke’s abdomen. It draws a shudder out of the taller of the two, his hands moving to Rin’s shirt to tug it off, only to have them batted away.

“What happened to-”

“Shut up.” Rin hisses the words against Sousuke’s neck, dragging his teeth down over Sousuke’s collar bone and down his chest, then further. His intent becomes clear the moment his knees hit the floor with a soft thud, and Sousuke just leans his arms against the wall.

Rin’s fingers slip further down, into the waistband of Sousuke’s track pants and tug, almost jerking the pants and swimsuit down to Sousuke’s knees in one go. The sudden cold air stings a bit on his hardening cock, making him lean forward, chasing the heat of Rin’s mouth where they've traveled down his chest, his stomach.

He notices, too, his lips turning up into a grin from where he’s biting a mark into the jut of Souske’s hipbone, only glancing up for half a second through his eyelashes. The eye contact makes Sousuke swallow, hard, before Rin continues.

“You’re too good at this.” Sousuke mutters, his forehead pressed into his forearm against the wall. He feels Rin’s laugh against his skin, right below his abdomen, and the muscles tighten.

“You won’t be complaining in a second.”

“Not complaining, just cur-”  _ious_ was how he was going to end that comment, before Rin’s mouth wraps around the head of his cock slides down, and any complete thought Sousuke might have had before that moment is gone.

Rin hums contently where he’s stretched around Sousuke, taking long, slow movements off and then back on with his mouth. The vibrations are enough to have the taller of the two’s knees shaking, but he holds himself together, waits for Rin to start moving. Which doesn’t take long, especially as Sousuke reaches down with the hand he’s not using for a forehead rest and combs his fingers through the dark red of Rin’s hair, tightening near the back of his head just to give him something to hold onto.

The grip has Rin moaning, the vibrations of it making Sousuke’s hips jerk forward, letting out a low groan of his own when he feels the head of his cock brush up against the back of Rin’s throat. How Rin knows how to do this, Sousuke doesn’t know, considers asking about, but then feels Rin swallow around him and once again the urge to think, let alone speak, is gone.

They start up a rhythm, then, with Rin’s fingers digging into the skin of Sousuke’s hips to hold him back, bobbing his head at various intervals as if he’s just trying to tease him, slowing down when Sousuke thinks the heat is getting too intense, thinks he’s getting close, and speeding up once he thinks he’s got control again.

Time passes - could be thirty seconds, could be thirty minutes, Sousuke isn't even his right mind enough to notice how impossible that second option is. He just tightens his grip in Rin's hair, biting into his lower lip and feeling the bruise Rin left from their kiss, only managing out a sound when he  _seriously_ feels himself going over the edge.

“ _Fuck,_ Rin-”

And he pulls off, the pop his lips make when they leave the head of Sousuke's cock one of the most lewd sounds he's ever heard. Not that he notices, not really, not when he was  _so close_ and then nothing. The grin on Rin's face sparks anger, frustration, another wave of blood surging down and Sousuke remembers having the first clear thought in a while, and that thought is shoving Rin against that wall and driving into him. His body moves in tandem with the thoughts, shoving Rin back against the wall with a little more force than necessary, hands all but slamming into the wall on either side of Rin's head. His eyes are dark, a much darker blue than Rin's ever seen, and Sousuke notices the slightest shudder when the other reaches out for him, nails raking over Sousuke's sides. He growls, low in his throat, pressing his hip against Rin's clothed one, needing the  _friction_ .

Rin's eyebrows lift curiously, as if he could read Sousuke's original thoughts, lips swollen and cheeks flush. He opens his mouth to speak, but ends up needing the second or two to swipe his tongue over his lips, eyes shooting over Sousuke’s shoulder. “Sousuke,  _bag_ .”

“What?”

He's breathing heavily, chest rising and falling in a mesmerizing rhythm that catches Sousuke’s eyes. He could easily lean down and bite at it, at Rin, leave marks in the way he knows the other did up and down his chest-

“My bag- front pocket.”

A beat, and then Sousuke blinks, looking back to Rin’s eyes – dark, lidded, and now a shade confused in response to Sousuke’s hesitation.

But Sousuke just watches, thinks. In his bag, is he seriously talking about what he thinks he’s talking about? “You keep that stuff in your  _swim bag_ ?” He thinks back to the friend question, to just how good at this, how  _experienced_ , Rin seems to be, and something a little dark and a little cold coils back up in his gut. Rin’s staring at him, waiting to see if he needs to answer that or not, and Sousuke shakes his head. “Whatever- doesn’t matter.”

How he manages to extract himself from Rin he doesn’t know. But a few steps later he’s rummaging through the other’s bag, finding an open tube of lube and a few condoms in the zipper on the front. He throws Rin a  _look_ , one raised eyebrow, before the embarrassed sort of flush spreads out over his cheeks and neck and Sousuke makes the executive decision to not care.

Because whatever this is? It can’t change anything. Because whatever line Sousuke stepped over that Rin somehow isn’t fazed by, can’t ruin anything. He can’t let feelings get involved because that’s where things get complicated, and what  _isn’t_ complicated is the way Rin is looking at him.

He can worry about Itwatobi tomorrow.

He’s back to Rin in two steps, Rin having stripped himself of his jacket and sliding his sweatpants off his hips the moment he sees Sousuke move towards him. By the time Sousuke’s back, the waistband of Rin’s pants are over his thighs, his cock straining against the material of his swimsuit. Sousuke leans in to take Rin’s lips again as he presses the lube and condom into Rin’s hands, using his instead to jerk down the material currently covering Rin’s legs, dropping down so Rin can step out of them.

When he stands again, Rin’s got the foil of the condom between his teeth, coating his fingers with the lube in a way that has that jealous coil back in his chest, his throat. Sousuke leans forward then back to bite at Rin’s neck, sliding his teeth along his pulse, Rin shudders under him, moving to grab Sousuke’s arms for balance, but Sousuke’s hand catches his wrists – pressing one against the wall and the one he’d coated the fingers of back behind him. Rin groans at the stretch of his arm, Sousuke guiding it back to his ass, his larger hand pressing Rin’s smaller one down the crease. He leans in to bite at Rin’s jaw, his ear, holding back a grin for the sake of it.

“Show me how you do it.” Sousuke’s can feel his voice rumble low in his throat, can feel Rin tense and shudder under him, pressing forward in an attempt to gain some friction from the other. “ _Rin_ . Show me.”

“Fuck.  _Fuck_ .”

Sousuke’s hand follows Rin’s when it starts to move, reaching far enough around Rin that it brings their bodies together, their hips. The drag of Rin’s cock against his own has them both shuddering, and then Rin presses inside himself with his middle finger, Sousuke’s finger brushing around the tighter muscle around it. 

They work in tandem like that for a few moments, Rin making soft keening noises as he works himself open, and Sousuke lining Rin’s shoulder with nips and kisses,

When Rin moves to push in the second finger, Sousuke has his lips on his pulse, feels the flutter of his heartrate through the skin, and he chuckles.

“W-what?” Rin’s voice is strained, like he’s trying hard to keep it steady, and it only makes Sousuke want to chuckle again.

“Nothing.” Sousuke punctuates the answer with a press to the back of Rin’s hand, pushing his fingers in further inside. Rin moans, head falling back against the wall with a soft thud, and Sousuke licks a line up the expanse of his neck. “Nothing at all.”

“You’re being…vague again.” Rin manages out, voice a little breathy, and it draws Sousuke back to his lips, his mouth, grinning as he hovers over him and presses into the back of his hand again just to watch the twitch on Rin’s face.

“Am I?”

Rin opens his mouth to respond, probably say something snarky and frustrated, but at the exact moment his mouth opens he brushes up against something inside of him and he tenses, knees going weak. Sousuke briefly wonders if Rin would have collapsed if he hadn’t been there to hold him up, pressed against the wall, and then he realizes it doesn’t matter.

“Rin-“

 Shut up, I’m fine.” He tries to pull his fingers out, Sousuke holding his hand there for a brief moment before easing his hands off of him, moving them to Rin’s hips. His eyes must betray his question, because Rin huffs, grabbing the foil from his mouth and pulling the condom out of it, sliding it down Sousuke’s cock. “I’m ready, asshole, stop looking at me like that.”

"But-“ The question is interrupted when Rin cocks his wrist, this time making Sousuke’s knees buckle a bit, and the reaction has Rin grinning.

 Don’t back out on me now.”

The challenge is what gets Sousuke then, the glint in Rin’s eyes a little reckless, a little wild. Rin’s hand lets go of Sousuke’s cock and he leans forward to bit at Sousuke’s lower lip, teeth biting into the soft skin there  _just_ rough enough.

Sousuke grunts, making up his mind, and in a few quick movements he lifts Rin up over his hips – his hands under Rin’s thighs to hold him up – and slowly drops him down over him. When he slides into Rin, his shoulders aching a bit with how slowly he lets it happen, he nearly drops him. Not necessarily because he doesn’t have the strength to hold him up, but more so that he never expected it to be  _this_ tight, for Rin to be  _this_ hot. Rin’s arms are over his shoulders, nails raking over the skin there, and Sousuke knows he’ll have marks in the morning. Lines he won’t be able to shrug off at practice. It might bother him more tomorrow, but with the moan Rin lets out, head back against the wall, and the way he can feel Rin open up around him the further he lets him drop, Sousuke doesn’t really need to worry about it.

This visual enough makes up for it, Sousuke’s eyes watching Rin closely, seeing the way his eyes flutter with each second he pushes a little further up, the way he swallows, adam apple bobbing.

It takes somewhere between too fast and forever before Sousuke bottoms out, the two of them needing a few more moments to get used to the feeling, the stretch. Sousuke is just about back to his senses when he feels Rin shift, moving his hips around on Sousuke, and the two groan in tandem.

They meet eyes, then, something between the same challenging look Sousuke remembers from elementary school and something completely different, and that’s all it takes.

They start up a rhythm, and really it’s really just Sousuke. Holding Rin up against the wall with his arms and upper body – refusing to break eye contact – as he starts to snap his hips. Rin falls apart at the movement, mouth open in an attempt to keep breathing, though instead of breaths all that comes out of him are moans, brief mutterings of Sousuke’s name littered with _fucks_ and _shit_ and _oh god harder **harder.**  _And he does, or tries to, rutting against the wall with his fingers tightening on Rin's hips, bruising them, nails biting into the surface of his skin.

Rin tries to keep the eye contact, tries to keep some kind of control over this, but the more Sousuke trusts up into him the more he can’t.

Sousuke finds Rin’s prostate at some point, brushing over it before he really knows what’s happening, and Rin’s toes curl, back arching up off the wall. The clenching Rin does around him is enough to send him over the edge, but Sousuke holds back, just for now.

“Rin.” Sousuke wants his eyes back on him, just for these last few moments. And Rin obeys, eyes half-lidded as they find Sousuke’s, still trying to catch his breath. Sousuke smirks, leaning forward to kiss him, licking into his mouth with an intimacy that he wonders if Rin will even catch, will even remember.

The kiss lasts a few moments longer than planned, Sousuke’s arms and thighs starting to shake a little with the exertion. He won’t last much longer, holding up Rin or holding himself back, so he breaks the kiss to mutter against Rin’s lips.

“Your hand- come with me.”

Rin moans against Sousuke’s mouth, like he’s not sure he can manage it, before one of his hands moves from Sousuke’s shoulder to the space between them. Sousuke grins, kissing him again as his hips start moving again, Rin’s hand matching his thrusts.

It’s Rin who falls apart first, biting into Sousuke’s lip as he tenses around him. The clenching is what sends Sousuke over the edge, his hips stuttering a bit as he releases into him, Rin too hot, too  _tight_ for him to go on for much longer.

He breaks the kiss, then, pressing his forehead into Rin’s shoulder as they catch their breath.

Rin speaks first, his words coming out like an afterthought, a sigh. “Well this makes things interesting.”

Sousuke brings is head up to look at him, brow creased in confusion, and Rin just grins at him a bit tiredly.

“Don’t worry about it.”

\----------------

The next day Sousuke gets his roommate assignment, still laughing a bit to himself when Rin steps through the door, bag over his shoulder.

“This is what you were talking about, huh?”

Rin shrugs, too proud of himself for it not to be true, and tosses his bag on the desk. Sousuke watches him, the image of Rin now overlapping with the Rin of the night before, and has a pretty good idea of just how interesting their next year is going to be.


End file.
